Mostre-me
by Inial Lekim
Summary: Peter não precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse o quanto Wade era estranho. Ele saia somente durante a noite, sempre usando moletons longos e cobrindo seu rosto com a touca. Ele não se aproximava, não tocava e de forma alguma se permitia ser tocado. Peter ainda não conseguia entender como haviam conseguido construir aquela estranha relação, sendo que o máximo que conseguia de Wade era


Peter nunca esqueceria a primeira vez em que viu Wade.

Ele havia, por primeira vez, perdido o horário que sua tia Pode ter dado para estar em casa todas as noites. Não era sido algo intencional, é claro. Peter had aceitado o convite de alguns amigos para o cinema e, sem fim, acabaram em uma lanchonete de _fast food_ . Foi apenas quando estava escutou falando sobre como era raro que sua tia o deixasse sair com eles sem que impusesse um horário para que fosse para casa, que Peter pegou o celular em sua bolsa e percebeu que ha esquecido no modo silencioso. Ele não soube dizer se o que o assustou mais foi ver o horário na tela do celular, como doze mensagens ou como nove links perdidas que sabia muito bem a quem pertencia.

Rapidamente, mandou uma mensagem para sua tia explicando brevemente o que aconteceu, se despediu dos amigos e começou a caminhar o mais rápido possível para casa.

Durante o trajeto, Peter se sentiu mal pela preocupação que é aquilo que provocou em sua tia. Ele sabia também que ela morria de medo de uma coisa acontecesse com ele, especialmente depois do assassinato de seu tio Ben. A dor ainda era recente, estava muito difícil para os dois comviver com a perda. Peter ha perdido seus pais quando era apenas um bebê, e para seus tios que o haviam criado como se fosse seu próprio filho. Você está procurando por Peter deu seus primeiros passos, falou suas primeiras palavras e quebrou seu braço por primeira vez.

Seus olhos arderam logo que como lembranças de seu tio surgiram em sua mente, e ele parou de andar, respirando profundamente tentando evitar o choro em um local tão público. Logo que obteve um certo controle de suas emoções, voltou a caminhar, parando novamente minutos metros a frente ao perceber que uma figura grande e aparentemente encapuzada parecer o seguir. Seu coração começou a acelerar pelo medo que estava passando a sentir. Se forçou a voltar a andar ainda mais rápido do que antes, quando percebeu, já estava correndo pelas ruas do Queens.

Já estava de novembro no momento em que parou na rua de sua casa. O coração estava assustadoramente disparado e como pernas ardiam pelo esforço incomum. Se inclinou apoiando como mãos nos joelhos e tomou respirações profundas, para que não parecesse tão desesperado quando entrasse em casa.

Foram necessários alguns minutos para a obtenção voltar a respirar normalmente. Como já esperava, logo que entrou em casa sua tia o abraçou, o soltando um suspiro aliviado sendo logo seguido por um discurso de como como ruas eram perigosas e uma lista de tudo o que tinha acontecido com ele. Peter deixou que ela colocasse toda a sua preocupação para fóruns para o jogo, então pede desculpas pelo atraso e prometer que faria o possível para que não seja mais.

Estava indo para o seu quarto quando escutou o som da campainha. Peter achou estranho, mas como sua tia já tinha ido em direção a seu próprio quarto, ele resolveu ir ver quem estava ali aquela hora da noite.

Abriu a porta para não encontrar ninguém. Revirou os olhos enquanto pensava que deveria estar imaginando coisas, quando um leve reflexo da luz o fez olhar para baixo e encontrar seu celular em cima de uma folha dobrada. Pegou-o, agarrando a folha no processo. O canto da tela possuía agora uma pequena rachadura, e ele só pode pensar que foi em decorrência de uma queda, já que ele estava em seu bolso detrás. Não se recordava de tê-lo sentido cair, mas, o que mais estranhava, era o fato de ele simplesmente aparecer em sua porta.

Olhou para folha meio amassada em sua mão e, sendo levado pela curiosidade, a abriu. Havia um recado rabiscado de qualquer forma.

 _Foi mal te assustar, dizia o bilhete. Encontrei seu celular e achei melhor devolver. Estou morando aqui perto, por isso sei onde você mora. E uma carinha feliz no fim._

Peter olhou em volta e, do outro lado da rua, em meio as sombras ele viu aquele mesmo homem que o fez correr assustado. O homem acenou quando o viu olhar para ele, indo embora logo em seguida. Peter o viu entrar em uma casa no início da rua, confirmando que realmente morava ali, o que o fez se sentir mais tranquilo.

No dia seguinte, Peter escreveu um bilhete de agradecimento e passou pela casa do homem desconhecido e o colocou por baixo de sua porta. O que se sucedeu após isso, foi algo que Peter jamais poderia imaginar. Dia após dia, bilhetes eram trocados, crescendo linha após linha até se tornarem longas cartas.

Descobriu que o homem se chamava Wade, tinha vinte e cinco anos e havia se mudado a pouco tempo. Wade, ao que parecia, não gostava de sair de casa durante o dia, tanto que apenas a noite ele deixava as cartas para Peter na porta de sua casa.

No início, Peter até achou engraçado essa forma incomum de se conversar. Ele se sentia mais livre para falar sobre seu dia e seus problemas, discutir sobre filmes e músicas. Wade era divertido, ele gostava de falar sobre filmes animados e bandas desconhecidas para a maior parte da população de Nova Iorque. Ele não falava muito sobre sua família, mas acabou contando a Peter que tinha uma filha, mas que não a via a alguns meses e em troca, Peter lhe falou sobre seu tio Ben.

Se lhe perguntassem, Peter nunca saberia explicar o que o motivou a continuar a troca de correspondência durante as semanas seguintes. No entanto, no momento em que começou a perceber que passava o dia todo a espera de uma carta de Wade, Peter se assustou. Começou a pensar no que aquilo poderia significar, mas não chegou a nenhum resultado que conseguisse aceitar. Wade havia se tornado uma presença constante em sua vida, mesmo que nunca o tivesse visto pessoalmente.

No dia anterior a seu aniversário de dezessete anos, Peter reuniu toda sua coragem e perguntou a Wade se poderiam se encontrar pessoalmente. Ele hesitou um pouco antes de colocar aquela carta sob a porta, e ficou o resto do dia pensando nas possíveis respostas e o que poderia vir a acontecer.

Naquela noite, não recebeu qualquer carta.

No dia seguinte, também não.

Durante as duas semanas seguintes, Wade não lhe escreveu mais. Uma noite, porém, logo após sua tia ir dormir, a campainha tocou. Peter sentiu seu coração acelerar quando abriu a porta e encontrou um envelope no chão a sua frente. Um pouco afoito, Peter abriu o envelope e, para sua surpresa, havia apenas uma frase escrita.

 _Desligue a luz._

Apesar de sentir um certo receio em fazer o que o bilhete pedia, sua curiosidade era ainda maior. Peter bateu a mão contra o interruptor, aumentando a escuridão da rua que agora era iluminada apenas pela fraca luz amarelada do poste de iluminação. Sentiu um arrepio subir por sua coluna ao perceber que uma pessoa encapuzada se aproximava.

Peter ignorou a vontade de correr para dentro de casa que sentiu, e permaneceu no mesmo local até que Wade parou poucos metros a sua frente.

ᅳ Oi, Petey. ᅳ A voz de Wade era diferente do que Peter esperava. Era grossa, grave, mas ainda sim possuía um certo tom acolhedor.

ᅳ Oi ᅳ foi a única coisa que Peter conseguiu dizer.

A partir dai, acabaram trocando as cartas por esses estranhos encontros realizados apenas a noite e no ambiente o mais escuro possível. Wade havia lhe dito que não queria que as outras pessoas o vissem, o que também incluía a Peter, que apesar de toda sua curiosidade fez todo o possível pra não empurrar Wade para longe. Ele evitava toca-lo, depois que Wade se assustou quando Peter colocou a mão sobre seus ombros uma vez e sempre mantinha uma certa distância.

Com o tempo, Peter começou a aceitar melhor os sentimentos que estava desenvolvendo por Wade. O frio na barriga que sempre sentia pouco antes de encontrá-lo já não o incomodava mais, o fato de adorar escutar o som da sua voz e nunca se cansar de ouvi-lo falar era algo com o qual já conseguia lidar. Mas Peter começou a querer mais.

Tudo bem que ele não era um grande experiente em relacionamentos, tinha se apaixonado apenas duas vezes em toda sua vida e ambas as vezes foram por garotas, mas não era como se nunca tivesse sentido uma atração por algum rapaz. Peter aceitou sua bissexualidade, e se sentia mais _liberto_ agora que poderia ser ele mesmo.

Por um tempo, teve medo de estar interpretando os comportamentos de Wade de forma errada, afinal, não pode deixar de pensar no que um homem como ele poderia querer com um adolescente de 17 anos que ainda nem havia terminado o colegial. Mas a cada dia que passava, começava a se convencer de que Wade sentia algo por ele também. Peter se via cada vez mais lutando contra seus impulsos de tocar em Wade. Ele queria pegar em sua mão, queria sentir como era ser beijado por Wade… Ele era um maldito adolescente cheio de hormônios que pareciam entrar em ebulição sempre que Wade estava por perto!

Peter só não sabia como fazer isso acontecer.

A cada noite se sentava mais próximo a Wade, estendia ao máximo suas conversas pelos mais diversos assuntos, até que finalmente conseguiu reunir coragem para perguntar a Wade sobre como ele se sentia em relação a ele.

ᅳ Eu gosto de você ᅳ disse Wade, depois de alguns segundos de um silêncio levemente constrangedor.

ᅳ Então por que não me deixa ver você? ᅳ Wade se virou para ele, fazendo Peter sentir um grande desejo de tirar aquela touca que escondia seu rosto.

ᅳ Porque eu gosto de você ᅳ Wade respondeu, num tom estranhamente sério.

E então Wade sumiu outra vez.

Nas noites que se seguiram, ele não apareceu e Peter sabia que era por causa do que havia lhe perguntado. Mas dessa vez, diferente da última vez em que Wade resolveu se esconder, Peter não o deixaria se afastar sem que ele lhe desse uma boa razão para isso.

Foi em um sábado, no qual sua tia May foi convidada para jantar fora por algumas amigas, que Peter se viu batendo na porta da casa de Wade. Inicialmente, Wade não o deixou entrar e apenas falou com ele por trás da porta. Peter falou para o que sentia e que não queria que ele se afastasse.

Por mais que eles houvessem conversado, e Wade tivesse voltado a ir a seus encontros noturnos, Peter percebeu que já não era como antes. Ele notou que nas noites que se seguiram, Wade sempre dava um jeito de mencionar o quanto seria mais benéfico para Peter começar a se relacionar com pessoas da sua idade e que não fossem tão _problemáticas_. Ele começava com uma piada qualquer e então mencionava sobre os filmes que estavam em cartaz nos cinemas e _sugeria_ que Peter convidasse alguém para sair, mas Peter sempre devolvia sua sugestão deixando cada vez mais claro que gostava dele e o convidando, o que Wade sempre recusava.

Peter fingia não perceber o suspiro aliviado que Wade sempre soltava após as recusas dele, e então percebeu que, talvez, Wade precisasse _acreditar_ no que Peter sentia.

Era difícil. Emocionalmente desgastante. Mas Peter sentiu que valeu a pena na primeira vez em que Wade pegou em sua mão. Ele usava luvas, mas ainda sim o gesto mostrou a Peter que ele estava começando a acreditar em si.

Pouco a pouco Wade começou a se permitir mais, de toques singelos a abraços de despedida todas as noites. Apesar do que queria, Peter o deixou tomar todo o tempo que precisava.

Quando finalmente pode ver o rosto de Wade, foi em uma noite quente, estrelada. Peter havia percebido o quanto já estava tarde e que logo amanheceria. Ele se levantou, se despediu como todas as outras noites e começou a caminhar para dentro de casa, mas uma mão em seu pulso o impediu de continuar. Peter se virou e foi puxado de encontro ao corpo de Wade. A diferença de altura entre eles era notável, obrigando Peter a olhar para cima, para a sombra que cobria o rosto de Wade.

Wade o soltou, deixando seus braços cair ao lado do corpo. Peter passou os segundos seguintes debatendo consigo mesmo se deveria fazer aquilo que queria ou não, quando decidiu seguir seus instintos.

Ergueu as mãos, segurou ambos os lados da touca de Wade e, lentamente, a abaixou finalmente revelando o rosto que ele tanto queria esconder.

Wade tinha os mais belos olhos azuis que Peter já visto.

Peter tocou o rosto de Wade, enviado como marcas de queimadura que marcavam toda a pele. Ali, naquele momento, Peter percebeu que realmente não se importava como era uma aparência de Wade, já estava apaixonado por ele.

Olhou novamente em seus olhos, passando os braços em volta do pescoço de Wade eo fêz-se em tempo real em que ele se erguia em seus pés, até que sentisse os lábios dele tocando os seus. Foi um beijo calmo, lento, exploratório, mas que fez Peter sentir todo seu corpo se arrepiar e seu coração bater descontroladamente. E quando acabou, sentiu Wade abraçá-lo fortemente contra seu corpo e apoiar sua cabeça em seu ombro.

E então Peter percebeu que, naquele momento, nada mais precisaria ser dito.


End file.
